Not only a dream
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: Ella, ¿visitando Fairy Tail? Algo tan sensible y dulce...No; era demasiado sincero para ser solo un sueño. [¡Dedicado a WhiteRabbit94!]


¡Holiii a todos! Bueno, este one-shot esta dedicado a mi linda amiga **WhiteRabbit94 **por su cumpleaños :DDDD ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

• Not only a dream •

• [Fairy Tail & Sabertooth & Oc] •

• Friendship & Hurt/Comfort •

_._

_._

_._

No supo calcular cuando fue que llego allí.

Natsu entró dando zancadas al gremio, siendo secundado por Lucy, Gray y Erza.

–¿Pero que sucede? –preguntó Lisanna, acercándose a el agitado Dragneel. Este la ignoró y se encaminó al piso superior, desapareciendo en la entrada de la enfermería. Cana parpadeó y se dirigió a Lucy.

–En la misión, encontramos a una muchacha…

–¿Quién es? –inquirió Alberona, dejando sobre la mesa de madera, su amado trago.

–No lo se… pero creo que se llama Usagi…

No supo como explicar quien era, y mucho menos supo aceptar donde se encontraba.

–En fin, pueden llamarme Usagi… –explicó la joven de recientes 19 años. Su larga melena iba revuelta sobre sus hombros, mas dejaba al descubierto los piercings.

Los presentes, siendo el equipo Natsu, asintieron a la breve pero concisa explicación de Usagi.

–¿Usagi, de donde vienes? Eres… ¡rara! –exclamó Happy, provocando que a todos les resbalara una gotita de sudor en sus sienes. Usagi, aun sin salir de su asombro, sonrió.

Erza le miró al minino azul, ligeramente indignada.

–¡Happy! ¿Cómo tratas a una chica así? –recriminó ella, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. Happy bajó sus orejas pero Usagi lo acarició.

–Pues… ejem, son de un país quizá no más grande que Fiore… llamado México. Y no te preocupes Erza, no me ha herido lo que dijo Happy… en cambio, lo apoyo. –Usagi rió, tomando al gatito en sus brazos.

Scarlet parpadeó un instante y asintió, mientras Usagi y Lucy se encaminaban fuera de la habitación seguidas por Gray, Natsu y la misma.

–Oye, Usagi. –llamó Natsu. La chica lo miró, expectante–. ¿Cómo has sabido el nombre de Erza y Happy si ni nos hemos presentado?

Usagi se calló un instante, para mostrar una sonrisa ladina.

–Ha sido una corazonada… como si ya los conociera de antes.

–¿Segura? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. –mencionó Gray, en medio proceso de exhibicionismo. Usagi se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

– Yo los he visto más de lo que pueden imaginar.

No supo contener la emoción al conocer a sus personas favoritas.

–Oh. Alguien nueva en el gremio, ¿eh? –expresó Loxar, mirando alternativamente a Usagi, quien la veía con ojos brillantes. Juvia, cordial, le tendió una mano–. Un placer conocerte. Soy Juvia Loxar, bienvenida…¿tu nombre es?

Usagi, de manera automática, respondió al saludo: –M-mi nombre es U-Usagi… un placer, Juvia-chan. –comentó la sonrojada y tímida chica. Juvia ablandó, por mera casualidad, su trato.

–Bienvenida a la familia, Usagi-chan.

Con una brillante sonrisa, Usagi se sentó en una de las mesas, seguida de Loxar, quien comentaba amenamente con ella.

Pero nunca dejaron de sonreírse entre sí.

No supo describir lo feliz que era de poder estar junto a ellos.

–¡Usagi, vámonos de misión! –chillo Natsu, jalando animadamente la camiseta de Usagi. La mencionada suspiró.

–No, Natsu. –y siguió tomando se su bebida fría.

Natsu formó un puchero infantil y se colocó frente a ella: –¡No seas cruel! Vamos, te divertiras mucho.

–Natsu, no soy maga, no puedo ir a una misión.

–¡Pero si queremos que vayas! –secundó Lucy.

–Seria tu primera misión, ¿no? –opinó Gray, sonriente y vestido, para sorpresa de la joven.

La chica rascó su nuca; no quería decepcionarles, pero no era su trabajo.

–Adelante, el maestro te lo aceptará. –Erza hizo aparición, con Juvia y Gajeel a su lado. Usagi vaciló, con la duda latente.

–Pero…

–Usagi-chan… vamos; pase lo que pase, te protegeremos. –soltó Juvia, tomando a su "hermanita menor" de las manos.

Usagi miró a sus amigos y asintió. Natsu se apuró en jalarla del brazo para salir –literlamente– volando con ella.

–¡Maestro! ¡NOS VAMOS DE MISIÓN, NOS VEMOS PRONTO! –exclamó Lucy, echando a correr con los demás. Makarov miró la tierna escena frente a él, mientras Mirajane se acercó a su lado.

–Me da pena que ella tenga que volver…

–Si… pero recuerda, Mira; ella es parte de Fairy Tail y somos una familia, y la familia… –Makarov cerró los ojos–. Nunca se olvida.

No pudo aguantar sus chillidos fangirls al conocerlos.

–¡HOLA A TODOS! –saludó el rubio euforico, acompañado por una peliplata sonriente y un pelinegro calmado.

–¡Whoa! ¿Qué tal, chicos? –saludó Lucy, abrazando a su querida amiga Yukino. Sting se abalanzó sobre Natsu, cayendo ambos al suelo.

–¡Natsu-san! ¿Qué hay? ¿Tenemos una peleita? –chilló Sting, levantandose con ayuda de Rogue.

–¡Si! ¡Estoy encendido!

–¿Enserio piensan pelear aquí? –suspiró Heartfillia.

–Maestro… –se resignó Yukino.

–Dejenlos así, parecen felices. –comentó Rogue, dando una ligera sonrisa ladina.

–¡¿Pelea?! ¡Venga, quiero verlo! –se escuchó una voz proviniente del segundo piso. Los Saber voltearon, más los demás de Fairy Tasil sonrieron; sabian de quien era la voz.

Usagi apareció de la nada en el piso superior, sobre el barandal.

–¿Q-Quien es ella? –inquirió Rogue, mirando a la joven. Sting se quedó mirandola como idiota… más de lo que ya era.

Usagi saltó de la baranda, agarrando afortunadamente una viga del techo. Soltó la viga, y dando una vuelta mientras caía, impactó en cuclillas sobre la mesa donde los Saber se encontraban. Los tres parpadearon impactados.

–¡Bien, Usagi! Al parecer te ha servido la tecnica de Gajeel. –le aplaudió Lucy, sonriendole. Usagi hizo una reverencia, haciendo una obvia burla a sus nuevas habilidades.

–¡Oye, ¿tu quien eres?! –exclamó Sting, peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Usagi, quien se puso roja como tomates en su época.

–U-U-U-U-U… ¿cual era mi nombre? –a todos les resbaló una gotita de sudor.

–Usagi…

–¡Oh, cierto! –se separó notablemente del rubio, extendiendole la mano. Sting sonrió y la jaló de brazo.

–¡Eres asombrosa!

–Sting… la estas incomodando.

–R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rogue… –balbuceó Usagi, practicamente comiendose al Cheney con la mirada.

–Dejeme presentarme: soy Rogue, y espero que este idiota no te este molestando…

–T-tranquilo… Mucho gusto. –hizo una leve reverencia, provocando un sonrisita en Rogue, quien imitó el gesto.

–El gusto es el mío.

Usagi seguía extremadamente colorada. "Si sigue siendo tan amable, será contra el muro..."

–¡ROGUE, VAMOS A QUEDARNOSLA! –Sting estampó a Usagi contra él, dejandola incluso más roja que antes.

–¡Oye, dejala! ¡Y no es un perrito, imbécil!

–¡Sueltala, Eucliffe! –bramó Natsu, lanzandose contra Sting.

–… Bueno, al menos se llevaron bien con ella… –suspiró Lucy.

–Ni que lo digas… –la imitó Aguria.

No aprendió a no emocionarse por las aventuras.

No lograba mantener un estandar firme cuando Rogue o Sting le diriguían una sonrisa o cumplido.

No se controló nunca cuando estaba con ellos, su familia. Nunca lo hizo…

Nunca lo podría volver a hacer.

No supo contener las lágrimas del dolor que sintió al ver su sueño terminar.

–C-chicos… –masculló Usagi, acostada en la cama de la enfermería. Juvia tomaba una de sus manos con fuerza. Sus mejores amigos estaban frente a ella, con las miradas bajas y los ojos encuajados en lágrimas. Los demás, iban por las mismas.

Ya sabían eso; el maestro se los contó. Usagi, como si de Edolas se tratara, debería volver a su mundo al primer balanceamiento de magia en Earthland. Y eso era lo que justamente pasaba frente a sus ojos: era como ver a Lisanna, después de la misión con sus hermanos, sufriendo y sintiendo como desaparecía de ese mundo...

–Usagi, siempre ten en cuenta que te amamos… eres nuestra hermana… –masculló Lucy, siendo abrazada protectoramente por Natsu.

–Quisiera que volvieramos a ir de misión, a surfear en barriles, a comer para salir huyendo… quiero que volvamos a intentarlo… –Natsu bajó la mirada, escondida por sus cabellos.

Usagi tosió con fiereza, escupiendo un ligero tramo de sangre.

–Eres muy hermosa, muy dulce y muy astuta… –Gray calló al no querer dejar su lado duro.

–A pesar de que no te pude enseñar como utilizar magia… eras buena con la espada, Usagi. –Erza mordió su labio inferior para no llorar.

–Chicos… los amo mucho. Nunca lo querré dejar, lo juro. Quiero pasarmela tan bien como siempre, jugar, trabajar, tener aventuras…

–Usagi-chan…

Usagi miró a la llorosa Juvia. Su rostro estaba completamente mojado y sus ojos brillaban sin ánimo. Usagi rompió a llorar. Juvia la abrazó.

Usagi se separó de Juvia, para encontrar un bello collar de una media luna en su delgado cuello.

–¿Y esto…?

–Rogue-kun y Sting-kun pasaron por aquí en la mañana… no querian verte pues sabian que no serian lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo. Juvia los comprende, ahora más que nunca.

Usagi tosió y secó sus lágrimas. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…

–¡LOS AMO! ¡NUNCA JAMAS LOS OLVIDARE! –exclamó, ahogando sus palabras entre el llanto y la debilidad.

En sus ultimos instantes vió como uno a uno, hacian la señal del gremio. Su corazón se rompió y su alma se perdió.

–¡Usagi, buen viaje!

No supo describir esa sensación de tristeza profunda y dolor en su ser.

No había manera de volver a ellos.

–¡CHICOS!

Dos jovenes entraron atropelladamente a la habitación donde Usagi descansaba. La chica estaba inquieta y sudaba.

La joven suspiró.

–Nos has matado del susto. Mínimo pensamos que te estaban rebanando.

Usagi se tranquilizó.

"_Todo ha sido un sueño…",_pensó.

–Hey, ¿estas bien? –preguntó el chico, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Usagi. No muy convencida, asintió.

–Ray, Nana… ¿Qué día es hoy?

Nana la miró, incredula: –Es 13 de marzo, Usagi.

Usagi bajó la mirada.

–Perdon por despertalos…

Nana asintió y le mandó una media sonrisa. Salió de la habitación, seguida de Ray.

Usagi se tumbó en su cama, haciendose una bolita. No podía creer que todo eso tan real habia sido un sueño…

Hasta que sintió ese peso en su cuello.

El fino collar de media luna que le habia regalado Sting y Rogue.

Usagi rió, mientras se envolvía entre las sábanas.

No había sido un sueño.

* * *

#Fin


End file.
